


Monodrama

by jongdaed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2k words worth of garbage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, angsty, i don't know what this is honestly, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaed/pseuds/jongdaed
Summary: The tags say it all - I don't know what this is supposed to be.I guess this is rather open to your imagination (at least some parts are) so interpret it however you want to.OC is not named and is only referred to as 'her' throughout this fic, while Yixing is only named once at the end, so honestly this fic could be about anyone you want it to be. But since I wrote this with Yixing in mind...





	

 

He can remember the first time that they met very clearly. He remembers being surprised since everyone avoided him because he always looked sad and just like your typical emo kid, but he was honestly only quiet and painfully shy (what a cliche). But she had walked over to him at the beginning of fall two years ago, and she extended her hand to him with the kind of smile that was so warm and genuine he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. 

 

She'd said, with a voice that was surprisingly low but melodious, "Do you want to be my friend? I'm pretty bad at the sciences and math, but you're great at them and I've heard that opposites attract. Maybe that's why most of my friends are a lot smarter than I am," she muses. He only stares at her with a blank look on his face. Seemingly ignoring his lacklustre reaction, she continues on, "I may not be the best friend ever - sometimes I freeze my friends out, but that has nothing to do with them. It's just me; I think you know how that feels like. Anyway, I think we'll work well together. I can see that you struggle a lot too. I can recognise one of my kind."

 

After she ended her monologue, her hand still extended and that smile still on her face, the breeze began, almost as if she had commanded it to. In the background, leaves began to fall from the trees, and they fluttered down around her. It looked like a scene out of an anime, and it was amazing. From then on, he was hooked.

* * *

From that day on, he followed her around. He realised that she was a lot more popular than he thought, since they couldn't walk down the hallway without at least three people saying hello to her. She somehow knew everyone's name, and could hold short conversations with them as she continued walking to class or her locker. And you could see it on everyone's face: she was so loved. By her schoolmates, her teachers, even the grumpy cat that lived in the school and bit anyone who got too close allowed her to pet it. There was just something about her that attracted attention, and everywhere she went heads turned. She shone so brightly.

 

And because of her, he began to find a small spark of light within himself too. He made friends through her, since their schoolmates recognised him as the one who was always with her. He was contented, but the best was still when they were together, just the two of them. There was no denying it by that time, he had a crush on her. His heart skipped a beat whenever she laughed at one of his jokes, he smiled when she smiled at him and he would have done pretty much anything for her.

* * *

 Maybe it's always those who shine too brightly who burn out first. It happened gradually, half a year after they met - her smiles became smaller and rarer, her words got lesser and lesser, and she kept zoning out. The zoning out wasn't really something new, her thoughts always seemed to be better than reality. But then again, she seemed to be better than reality herself.

 

He had noticed that there was something amiss about her, but when he tried to find out what was wrong all she did was give him a half-smile (those had become her regular smile, it was as though she couldn't quite find the energy to give a full smile like she used to) and deny that there was anything wrong. Then she would change the topic and he'd go along with it without realising that she was shifting the focus of the conversation away from herself.

 

Hindsight tells him - yells in his face, even - that he should have continued to ask her what was wrong instead of just letting it slide like that. But she was good at avoiding things she didn't want to face, so she'd probably have found a way to evade his questions every time.

* * *

 That winter was especially cold. The temperatures were lower than usual, and it seemed to affect her a lot. She spent a lot of time staring out of the window, and by this time she was barely talking to anyone else except for him. She still smiled at everyone she knew when she was walking down that hallway, but she avoided small talk like the plague.

 

She was just so _distant,_  she might as well have been in another universe. It was frustrating how lost he felt because she wasn't near him in spirit, but he tried to make do. It didn't really work, though, he felt lonely all the time. Where had the girl that he loved gone? By this time, his small crush that he thought would pass in at most a month had grown. The more he had gotten to know her in that one year, the more he found to love about her. He wasn't throwing 'love' around casually, he really believed that she was the one for him, even the way she was now.

* * *

 Her birthday was in the dead of winter. She invited him over to her house, and he met her parents and her younger brother. They were all nice, kindhearted people, and he felt at home with them. After introductions and basic information had been exchanged, she dragged him away from the living room and into the basement.

 

He smiled at her. "I like your family." She answered distractedly, "So do I. Hang on, I have to show you something." She went to a corner of the room and picked up an easel that he hadn't taken notice of when he'd first stepped in. When she turned around and gave him a look at what was on it, he had no other reaction besides, "Wow."

 

_Wow_ wasn't exactly the best word to describe the painting, but it came close. It was a scene that had been painted many times before and will probably be painted many times in the future, but with that uniqueness she had, she made it into something that was undeniably hers. There was the night sky, relatively dark except for a couple of stars, and there were two people - a couple? - looking up at it. This was where the special part was; all the colours normally used for painting the night sky, purple and blue and some grey, were used for the couple instead. It was beautiful. It reminded him of her.

 

At his reaction, she gave him a wide smile, one that he hadn't seen in ages. It was achingly familiar and he held on to it tightly, like it was a promise that she was better. He couldn't really be bothered to remember the rest of the day, it was nothing compared to those few minutes in the basement.

 

What was more important was what happened next.

* * *

 The day after her birthday, he'd woken up with a bad feeling. Maybe he was just being dramatic, but it felt like something had happened to her, and the thought was so unsettling that he got up and brushed his teeth immediately, and was cycling over to her house within five minutes (he hadn't eaten breakfast, there was no time for that).

 

When he reached her neighbourhood, he was out of breath, but he continued on as fast as he could anyway, the feeling of foreboding getting worse the closer he got to her house. And when he was just a stone's throw away, he heard the sound that basically confirmed all of his fears - her mother was crying loudly enough that some of the neighbours had come out of their houses to find out what was going on.

 

She'd left a note and most of her room intact. The note said, rather simply, _I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for disappointing you. It's been too much. But I'll be back, you know I'll be back._ Her suitcase was gone, and so were quite a few of her clothes. Her parents were both sad, but they couldn't do anything because she'd waited until she was considered an adult to leave. No one could've stopped her, was what everyone said, but he took it hard. "It's my fault, I should have done something," he kept repeating, inconsolable.

 

After that, the winter dragged on, and it almost seemed like fall wasn't going to arrive. But it did, the leaves fell again and life went on, with him alone again.

* * *

 It had felt unbearable at that time, but now, one year on, things felt better. He still missed her, that was undeniable, and he was half convinced he'd love her forever, but despite that he was doing ok.

 

He still saw traces of her everywhere, and there had been times when he was convinced that he had seen her back, but when he ran after her he realised it was just someone who resembled her. Maybe she'd lied in her note and she was never coming back, but she would still be in his memories. He had to let go of her, though, he couldn't continue on like this when she'd left and he was still stuck here like this.

* * *

 He hadn't even realised he was at the place where they first met until he was preparing to leave. He looked up at the trees and wryly thought about how ironic it would be if there was another breeze and she was there with her arm extended out to him, like a repeat of two years ago. He closed his eyes imagining it, and he heard a breeze but kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to be disappointed when he opened his eyes and didn't see her.

 

But he heard a voice, and his eyes were wide open in an instant. "Aren't you going to get up? Or you could at least open your eyes. It's been so long since I've seen you but you still look the same." And holy shit, she's there, her arm extended towards him, waiting for him to grab her hand and stand up. Is this a dream? She laughs at him, "I know you're wondering if I'm real. I am. I'm back. I said I'd come back, didn't you believe me?"

 

She looks like the person she used to be before, and he's so, so afraid that if he reaches out and touches her, she'll disintegrate and he'll realise he was just imagining everything. But she knows him so well even now, that he can't believe that this is real until she proves it is, so she squats down and gives him a hug.

 

"There, now you know that I'm real. Have you been eating well? I think you've lost weight. Have you made friends? I hope you haven't been going around by yourself, you were so lonely before we became friends, I could tell from the look in your eyes." And here her voice lowers, as though she's asking him something confidential. "Did you miss me? I missed you a lot. I wanted to come back, but I couldn't, not until now." 

 

There's finally a lull in the conversation as she waits for his reply, and he opens his mouth to speak only for a sob to escape. He hadn't even realised that he was crying, but the tears had been slowly streaming down his face. She was back. She was safe. "I... I missed you so much." The tears come down harder as he continues to speak, but he disregards them. "I should've asked you what was wrong. I could have stopped you from leaving us. I'm sorry. Please don't leave again."

 

It's so heartfelt that she feels tears forming in her eyes too, but she refuses to let them fall. She hugs him tighter and whispers, "It wasn't your fault, I had to leave. But I won't leave again. This must have been difficult for you, I'm sorry, Yixing."


End file.
